scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mississippi Mystery
Mississippi Mystery is the third episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mysteries in the 50 States. Premise The gang visits Mississippi to stay overnight on a riverboat. The five friends are having a great time. Scooby and Shaggy can't wait to eat! But not all goes as planned! Somebody finds a caveman frozen in ice in the river. They bring it aboard the boat hoping to sell it at a museum. The ice melts and the caveman starts destroying the boat! Synopsis The gang is driving to Mississippi. Scooby and Shaggy can't wait to eat. Fred points out ice floating in the river. The van keeps driving. Scooby and Shaggy start chewing on thin air. Shaggy licks his lips. The gang arrives at Mississippi. They get on a riverboat. Soon, the gang is looking for their rooms. They find them. In the guys' room, Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby are sitting around. Fred turns on his computer. He researches mysteries to solve. Fred says they should solve another mystery after their break in Mississippi. Fred finds out about a mystery solving contest in California. Mystery solvers from around the world compete in the contest every year. Fred signs the gang up. Meanwhile, Velma and Daphne are in their room. Velma gets an email from Fred. She tells Daphne about the contest Fred signed them up for. Daphne says it sounds like fun. Velma walks outside. She sees a man fishing. He fishes a caveman frozen in ice onto the boat. The man plans to sell it. He runs into his room with the caveman. Velma walks back into her and Daphne's room. She tells Daphne about the caveman. She sends Fred an email about it. Back in the guys' room, Fred is reading the email. He thinks there might be another mystery to solve. It quickly turns to nighttime. Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby fall asleep. The next day, the gang meets up. Velma tells Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby about the caveman. The gang meets Jason. Jason wants to buy the boat. He walks off. Suddenly, the door of the room where the caveman was put bursts down. The caveman storms out. He roars at the gang. The gang runs away. Soon, the gang meets Alice. Alice offers a gang a lot of things. After the gang says no to everything, Alice walks off. Suddenly, the caveman appears. He chases the gang around. Shaggy backs off. He falls off the edge of the riverboat and into the river. "Like, man overboard!" Shaggy shouts. Fred tosses a rope for Shaggy. Shaggy climbs up. The caveman is gone! Soon, the gang splits up to search for clues. Scooby and Shaggy are searching for clues. The caveman appears. He chases them into a cafe. Scooby and Shaggy are dressed in tuxedos and top hats. The caveman doesn't recognize them. He chases everybody except Scooby and Shaggy away. Scooby and Shaggy gulp. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for clues. They see Alice. Alice offers them more stuff. Fred, Daphne, and Velma run away. When Alice isn't in sight, the caveman appears. He attacks Fred, Daphne, and Velma. The caveman tries to grab Daphne. He reaches too far and falls off the side of the boat. Back at the cafe, Scooby and Shaggy are taking the food. They assume the caveman isn't coming back. Suddenly, the caveman bursts in. He breaks the cafe. Scooby and Shaggy run away. The caveman follows. Scooby and Shaggy escape the caveman. The caveman runs off in anger. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for clues. The caveman appears. He runs off. Suddenly, the boat starts turning. Velma says the caveman must be steering. The boat starts heading towards the museum. Soon, the riverboat arrives at the museum. Everybody gets off. The gang heads to the museum. Inside, the gang sees the Stone Age Room. Velma says they need to get there. The gang runs to the Stone Age Room. They enter the office of the museum curator. Inside, the gang sees Jason selling the caveman to the curator. Shaggy runs out. He comes back in with a policeman. Jason wanted to sell the caveman. He planned to scare everybody until they arrived at the museum. But, Jason got sick of waiting. The policeman takes him away. The episode ends with the caveman becoming part of the Stone Age Room. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters Villains *Caveman Suspects Culprits Locations *Mississippi **Museum **Mississippi River ***Riverboat Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff